An Electric Control Unit (ECU) mounted in a motor vehicle is used to obtain information related to a trouble of the motor vehicle.
Furthermore, a mobile phone terminal is under study that communicates with an ECU, collects information related to a trouble of a motor vehicle, and analyzes the trouble of the motor vehicle based on the collected information (see Patent Document 1).